Divergent the adult version
by austin5600
Summary: When he saw me standing by the door he came over and kissed me better than he ever did. Then I knew he wasn't going...
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT I AM USING THE CARACTERS**

**Tris' POV **

I woke up around 6 I felt where tobias usually sleeps an I feel air. I wonder where he is? So I get up and go into the bathroom take a shower eat some breakfast and sit on the couch when the door opens and I don't even look up because I know its tobias. When he sees me he asks what's wrong and I tell him nothing then he flashes me that million dollar smile and presses his lips against mine and everything around me disappears all I feel is love.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT I AM USING THE CARACTERS**

Tris" POV

It's the same everyday. I wake up late in bed, laying in Tobias' arms. He would already be up, and have gotten us coffee and be back in bed by the time I wake up. We'd both just sit in bed, not in any rush. We talked about little things; our jobs, our friends, everything. One morning, it started out as a usual day.

"Good morning, beautiful." "Well, good morning, Mr. Tobias. What's on the agenda today?" "Well, I was thinking watching some movies. I brought the classics." I sit up, instantly excited. "You brought Finding Nemo? Oh my god. I love you!" I wrapped my arms around him. He laughs. "You love me for my movie choices?" I nuzzle my head in his neck and nod. "Fair enough."

We both finish drinking our coffees, and we both get up to make our way to the kitchen. I grab the pan and turn on the burner. I turn the waffle maker on and put bacon in the oven. Over the week, I had learned this was his favorite breakfast. I make it while he showers, so I set the table while it's cooking. The timer goes off, and I rush to it while taking the bacon out. I set everything on the table, and am pretty satisfied with my work. Just then, Tobias walks in, a towel is drying his hair. He is looking the other way, towards the bedroom. "Hey, I heard the timer. It smells amazing." He says the last part slowly as he turns around. "I made breakfast. I know it's your favorite." He walks up to me and wrap his arms around my waist. "You are amazing. I don't deserve you, you know that?" I shake my head, pulling back. "Don't say that. Don't put yourself down like that. I don't want to hear you ever say that again." He laughs. "Ok then. Never. Now, can we please eat? You didn't make this food to just look at."

We eat silently; not an awkward silent, but a comfortable one. He takes my hand under the table, and pulls my chair closer to him. I continue to eat, but Tobias has clearly lost interest on his plate. I pretend to not notice his hand moving on my knee. I reach for my glass, and as I lift it to my lips, Tobias' hand moves to the inside of my thigh. I spit my milk as I turn my head to face him, covering him in it. I felt my eyes go huge. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry! Here let me help you!" I grab a napkin and start wiping his face off. I look down and see that it has gotten everywhere, so I take more napkins and start wiping his neck, chest, abs, until I get to his lower half. I smirk at him, thinking that I can have a bit of fun of my own.

TOBIAS' POV:

Tris has dried me off from her milk incident the waist up. I have to admit, I had got pretty "excited" with her hands all over me. She spent a lot of time on my abs, and I thanked myself for secretly working out for the past year. She works her way to my waist, then stops. I can't help but think that I want her to continue, but at the same time, not wanting to push her too far. She looks up at me, a mysterious, playful smile on her face. She skips my waist and starts on my legs, trying not to smile the whole time. I am pretty sure she can tell my "situation" by they way her pupils dilate when her eyes travel up. She gets up, pulls me out of the chair, and circles around me. I was just about to turn around when I feel her hands tugging my shirt. I am anxious to see where she is taking this, but do not deny her hands as the pull off the shirt. Tris then throws the shirt on the chair and circles me so I can see her, but only momentarily as she pushes her lips against mine.

We stand there, me not wanting to push her, just making out. Then, she suddenly stops, pushes away, and grabs the shirt. "Where are you going?" I ask, and even I can hear the desperation in my voice. "The bathroom. I'm going to do some laundry." I am shocked. "Now? Why do you need to do laundry now?" I ask, confused. One minute we are making out, and the next she says she's doing laundry? She seems to ignore me. "Oh, Tobias? Could you toss me your shirt? I might as well." Tris says with a smile. She must have been up to something this whole time. Payback for what I did to her at the table. She walks out of our room with a basket and I throw the milk-soiled shirt at her. She isn't looking, but still catches with the basket. She slowly walks across the room, purposely taking her time, then opens the bathroom door. I roll my eyes, and plop myself down on the couch. Tris has been very sexual lately, I think to myself. Maybe she's hinting me. Should I? We are pretty serious. But, you don't want to ruin it. I have this internal fight within me until Tris comes back out.

She sits next to me on the couch. "So, we never really did talk about what happened at Jessie's." I nod. I knew we couldn't not talk about this. I tell her the whole thing. About the hospital visit, the apartment, everything. "Now, why were you with Eric?" "He told me about some job thing that he had to show me in his office. I knew he was drunk, I should have said no. I didn't want him to do anything. I am so oblivious." Tell me about it. The hinting in training ring a bell? "Babe, it's not your fault. You were scared." She glares at me. I knew I said something wrong. "Babe? Since when do you call me babe?" "I don't know, it sounds cute. It sounds, couple-ish." "Well, babe," emphasis, probably mocking me, because she smiles, "I was not scared. I am Dauntless, I do not get scared by a boy, or Eric." And with the sudden anger in her eyes, I knew she meant it.


End file.
